Somebody to Love
by Ambitious-Slytherin
Summary: Hermione Granger is struck with an ancient unknown curse leading to an awful effect. No one seems to know the counter for it, leaving the witch in an uncomfortable predicament. Will anyone be able to find the counter spell, or will she be stuck with the awful curse forever? Oneshot.


**Hey guys! So I know many of you probably expect an update from my other Dramione story, but I thought I'd post something I'd been working on for a few weeks now. I thought of this after watching _Ella Enchanted._ It's based in 7th year Hogwarts. Rated T to be safe, though there is some mild swearing.  
**

**Enjoy! Review and let me know what you think. **

* * *

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shrieked as she looked down at herself to check for any signs of change. "Why would you carelessly point your wand and say a spell?" He had been reading a book of spells Pureblood families often used. He said one as his wand was loosely facing Hermione causing a string of magic to hit her.

"What does it do?" Harry asked nervously as he looked at Ron.  
"It says obedience." Ron glanced up, looking redder than his hair. "What does that even mean?"  
Hermione glared at her git of a best friend before pulling the book from his hands.  
"In 1910, James William Crawford discovered the charm that would one day be used often in Pureblood households. The obedience charm was first used on Crawford's muggle servants to follow his commands. The spell was considered an early development to the Imperius curse." Hermione looked up. "You stupid, irresponsible, pathetic excuse for a wizard!" Hermione screamed. She didn't mean what she said, but she was furious. Ron Weasley had basically just struck her with the Imperius curse.  
"Hermione, just sit down and stop yelling." Harry commanded. Immediately, Hermione felt a pull in her chest forcing her to sit down and close her mouth. Her best friends' wide eyes stared at her in astonishment. Hermione rarely listened to them.  
"Tap the table 'Mione." Ron ordered and the pull in her obliged. "Bloody hell." He mumbled.  
"Does it say the counter spell?" Hermione said eerily calm as she continued to tap the rough wood with her fingernail, filling the awkwardly quiet room with light thuds.  
Ron quickly pulled the book back and scanned it, Harry doing the same next to him.  
"Crawford soon tried to find the spell to counter the curse after falling in love with one of his muggle servants. No record of a counter has been found however Crawford did reverse the charm."  
"We need to see McGonagall and find out if she knows the counter." Harry said. The boys stood up and walked toward the door with Hermione glaring after them about to give them another piece of her mind. "Come on Hermione you can yell at us another time!" Harry shouted forcing Hermione to be lifted out of her chair and rush toward them. They needed to find the counter spell fast, this was already getting old.

* * *

"You're a seventh year! You battled Voldemort, detroyed horcruxes, fought Death Eaters and you made the mudane mistake of pointing your wand at someone while reciting a spell you didn't know?" McGonagall shouted at Ron. "And one that is considered Unforgivable!" He was once again red as he took the reprimand she was unleashing. "Three months of detention Mr. Weasley and two hundred points deducted from the Gryffindor house. You will report to Filch tonight for your detention."  
"Yes Professor McGonagall." Ron replied sheepishly. Hermione was glad the Headmistress gave Ron a punishment.  
"Boys, leave me alone with Ms. Granger. Go back to your common room." They nodded and quickly left. "Ms. Granger, unfortunately there is no record of a counter charm. We will be doing our research and tests. You will need to come back tomorrow when Professor Flitwick is back from his leave." Hermione nodded. "Do not speak of your ailment to anyone. Understood?" Another nod. "You may leave." She said dismissing the Gryffindor. Hermione rushed out of the Headmistress's office. She didn't pay attention as she turned the corner in the hall and ran into a tall, hard figure.  
"Bloody Merlin!" The figure hissed. Hermione looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy, defected Death Eater and hater of anyone who wasn't Pureblood.  
Since the war had ended and they had returned to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year, everyone was encouraged to accept everyone. Slytherins were dating non Slytherins, potions partners were dispersed now. The rivalry was still strong, but it was much lighter.  
Even Hermione and Harry had put it behind them becoming good friends with Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott- also defected Death Eaters- and Daphne Greengrass. Ron still didn't accept them, but he wasn't rude to anyone. He just stayed quiet.  
No one really talked to Draco other than his Slytherin friends. It wasn't that they were rude to him, many were still afraid of him.  
"Get out of my way Granger," he growled, and they had every right to be afraid. Hermione felt the pull in her chest and she moved to the side almost like a robot. The blond stared at her as if she had just grown another head. "Since when do you listen to me without putting up a fight?" Hermione didn't know how to reply to him without telling him the truth. "Say something Granger!" He hissed in her silence.  
"Something." She choked out as the pull took his command literally and bit her lip. Draco's grey eyes darted to her teeth holding her lip and stared at the action. "Look Malfoy," she said, causing her lip to be free and his attention to return to her eyes. "I'm just trying to be nice. It's what we're supposed to do remember? Get along?" The blond rolled his eyes.  
"Please, no one has been following that rule."  
"Many have Malfoy, you should too."  
"Get out of here Granger." He waved her off. The pull took the blond's order and shoved Hermione once again toward her destination. He watched her curiously before shaking his thoughts away and continuing down the hallway the opposite way.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room after a horrendous day. Everything the teachers said, the pull in her took seriously. The Muggle Studies Professor had said the phrase "knock on wood" forcing the pull to knock on the wooden table. Everyone looked over at her causing her cheeks to burn red with embarrassment.  
Slughorn had told her to bite her tongue when she said her potion wouldn't work. The pull bit her tongue.  
Everyone seemed to notice Hermione's odd behavior but didn't say anything. She noticed several times after the pull had done something embarrassing that Draco would be staring at her strangely. Brushing it off as he was curious about her actions, she would look away from him and continue through the lesson.  
Professors McGonagall and Flitwick's tests hadn't done any good. She still had to obey people's orders. The pull was in charge. They had told her to come back the next day for more tests.  
Harry and Ron walked in to see her sitting on the couch.  
"Hey 'Mione!" Ron said, taking a seat next to her. "Did McGonagall and Flitwick cure you?"  
"They said they were going to do more tests tomorrow."  
"So you're still cursed?" Harry asked, causing Hermione to roll her eyes then nod. "Tomorrow's classes are gonna be awful for you." Hermione groaned and pressed her face into her hands. "We're really sorry 'Mione."  
"Maybe this will teach you both to pay attention when you're doing things."  
"Well we have a lot of homework due tomorrow and we were wondering if you could help us with it." Ron said hopeful. The brunette pulled her face up from her hands.  
"Are you mental? I'm not helping you after this." She stood up, grabbing her bag and books, and made her way out of the common room toward the Library. She was looking down when her body collided with another. Her books spilled everywhere and she tumbled to the ground.  
"Fuck!" Draco looked down at her and growled. "Again Granger, really? Pay bloody attention to where you're going!" She blushed as the pull tightened in her chest. "Pick up my books while you're down there." He snorted forcing the pull to scramble and begin picking up the Slytherin's books. He stared at her surprised before kneeling down and helping her. "I wasn't serious Granger." His voice was softer and she felt the pull disappear from its task. She handed him his books. He stood up, moved the books to one arm, and held out his other hand for her to help her up. She stared at it for a moment. "It's not poisonous, Granger, take the hand." Immediately her hand flew up and took his. He knew then and there what was wrong with her. "Touch your nose." The pull pressed her finger to her nose and red flashed across her cheeks.  
"Oh no." She gasped.  
"Say, 'Draco Malfoy is handsome.'" Her face burned harder.  
"Draco Malfoy is handsome."  
"Oh yes," he growled happily.  
"Please!" Hermione cried out. "No." The blond stepped toward her. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face. Clouding her with his surprisingly sweet essence.  
"Put your hand on my shoulder." She closed her eyes as the pull obeyed. He leaned forward causing their books to press into each other. "Tonight after you put all the little Gryffindors to bed, and do your nightly scan, go to the Room of Requirement." The pull began to rumble in her chest, anxious for the time to come. "You will tell no one." The pull snapped her mouth shut as if it were zipping closed to oblige. "Nod your head if you understand." Her pull nodded. "See you then Granger." He said with a wink before stepping back and walking away.  
Hermione made her way to the library as quickly as possible hoping not to see anyone else along the way. She was in trouble and she didn't know how to stop the pull from forcing her to go tonight. What was Malfoy going to make her do? How did he know what curse it was? Hermione mentally hit herself for such a stupid question. He was a Pureblood. Obviously he knew the spells his ancestors had thought up. She still couldn't figure out what it was he wanted with her. To find out, she would have to go tonight, no matter how much she didn't want to.

* * *

After making sure everyone was in bed and finishing her rounds, the pull began to walk Hermione toward the Room of Requirement. As she neared the Room, her heart began to race at what was held on the other side of that door for her. The iron door before her appeared. Resting her hand on the cold handle, Hermione internally groaned before pulling it open. The Room was surprisingly light with a chandelier in the center, glowing with intensity. Looking around, the Room looked like a parlor. Grey walls surrounded her with green trimmings. The carpet was a deep grey almost a black. Sitting in one of the green Victorian chairs sat Draco Malfoy, who was reading a book. She cleared her throat to catch his attention and nearly gasped when his silver eyes popped up to meet hers.  
"Well now I know for a fact you're under the Pareo curse. You'd never come here willingly." He smirked as he placed the book on the tea table next to him. Standing he made his way toward the witch. "Put your hands on my shoulder Granger." He ordered as he stood in front of her. The pull flew her arms forward so her fingers were cupped on either side of his shoulders. "Relax Hermione." He whispered as his face neared hers. The pull forced her tense shoulders to loosen. Hermione's mouth opened slightly at the fact he used her first name. "Let it happen," his voice was soothing as his mouth moved toward hers. The pull allowed Draco to press his lips against hers.  
Hermione had grown up religious. Her parents would take her to church every Sunday and when she wasn't begging Merlin for help, she would pray.  
'Oh good God,' Her internal voice shouted. 'Thank you God for giving this boy the ability to kiss.' He moved his lips with hers. Because of her shock from him using her given name, his tongue had easy access to explore her mouth which had already been slightly open. Her hands moved up to his hair almost as if the pull was now clouded with the emotions of such a perfect kiss. Draco placed his hands on her waist and pulled her body against his. His teeth nibbled at her lower lip emitting a whimper from the witch. He pulled back quickly and she swore she heard him whisper something.  
"Why?" She hissed. "Why me?"  
"We've been at this school for eight bloody years and I've tortured you for seven. When we came back this year and were expected to be nice to each other no one would even look at me, but you." He whispered. "You, the one I bullied the most, the one I knew hated me the most, you were nice. You talked to me, you were the only one who didn't beg Slughorn to switch partners when you found out you were with me." This was true, Hermione had not complained like many other students knowing that Draco was very good at potions so he would be a great partner. "But, why me?"  
"I wish I knew." He murmured almost to himself instead of her. The wizard moved his face back toward hers, his lips barely touching hers. "Kiss me, Granger." He ordered seductively. Hermione waited for the pull to take over, for it to bring her to the highly skilled lips she had been kissing moments prior. But it never came and her breath hitched before she pressed her mouth harder against his and they were back into their passionate embrace. Draco chuckled darkly against her lips. When they pulled back once more he was now breathing heavily. "You're not under the spell anymore, Granger."  
"I know." She panted. He quirked an eyebrow. "How did you stop it?"  
"I'm a Pureblood," he answered as if it were obviously the only explanation. Then she realized, she HAD heard him whisper something. It was the counter spell. Quickly Hermione threw herself at the wizard, tangling her fingers in his hair and catching his lips. He hadn't expected her to pounce and they both moved until his back hit the table. He laughed into their kiss before placing his arms back around her and pulling her closer.  
In that moment, Hermione Granger never thought she'd be grateful that Draco Malfoy was a Pureblood.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
